Recently, in manufacturing processes of, for example, organic electro luminescent (EL) display devices or color filters, an inkjet method has been considered as a technology to coat each of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) coating materials on a substrate. The inkjet method coats a required amount of a coating material on a required location using the principle of an inkjet printer that is widely used for color printing.
In a case where the inkjet method is used to coat multiple kinds of coating materials, a bank is formed on a substrate and coating a coating material on a region surrounded by the bank in order to prevent a coating material coated on any region from flowing out to an adjacent region (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-176138).